Incredible
by hermione potter
Summary: my first mwpp fic :)
1. Incredible

Incredible

Hermione Potter

I was cleaning out my closet one day when I came across a box of stuff. My mother's tidy printing said 'Remus's Hogwarts Stuff''. Out of curiosity I opened it up, there was my scarlet cap and gown and underneath that, a picture. I remembered that year so well.

Ah Hogwarts again, I'm a fifth year this time. Sirius, James and Peter 24/7. Though I'm not too sure that's a good thing. Oh well, as I entered The Great hall I felt sort of bad about missing the sorting, but Severus Snape deserved having dungbombs set off in his trunk after stealing James's prefect badge. Fortunately all McGonagall did was lecture us, FOR AN HOUR! 

According to the rumors there was a hot new girl named Leigh? We couldn't figure out what house she was in. James and I were walking down the corridor when James saw Lily Pedersen. Lily and James started talking; it was obvious they each had a huge crush on each other. Suddenly there was a loud squeal, "Fur-Fur the Freaky Temperamental Turtle," and suddenly a bouncy brunette was on James's back.

"Sunny!" James cried as he reached back to tickle her.

"Stop it! I'm allergic to tickles," she squeaked.

"Uh I take it you two know each other," I said noticing Lily shooting dirty looks at "Sunny".

"Oh yeah, turtle boy and I go way back, don't we Chris?" she asked of James.

" You would be…," Lily asked.

"Sorry, blond moment, I'm Leigh Diggins, quintessential witch," she punctuated this with an extravagant bow. 

"Right. Why did he call you Sunny?"

"My middle name is Allison and, I'm assuming you know _his _middle name is Christopher, hence Fur-Fur," Leigh explained.

"Sunny, I'm begging you, call me James," he pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to show me around the castle."

"Deal," he replied as they walked off.

"Ooh, let's Monkee walk!" she cried. 

Sirius, who walked up half way into the conversation, muttered, "Jeez, James already snagged the new babe."

"I don't see what is so special about her," Lily replied as she walked off.

Through out the next week Sunny, as she insisted we call her, and James were inseparable. Wherever they went it was SunnyandJames JamesandSunny. One night James called an emergency Marauders meeting and he brought Sunny. "Well boys, today is the day. It's ready, we can become animagi now."

Peter leapt off of his chair, " Don't talk about that in front of HER!"

"Peter don't be an idiot. Sunny here is my inspiration for the potion," he then switched over to a horribly pompous voice, "And now my lovely assistant shall throw aside the curtain and Viola!" with that the bubbly brunette was a yellow Labrador retriever.

We were dumbfounded, but Sunny as usual was not at a loss for words, "Now do you get the whole Sunny thing?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," was all I could muster. This apparently ditzy girl had managed to do what we had been struggling with for two years, and it seemed she had done it a while ago too. I had a new respect for Sunny.

"Good, 'cause now we get to sit around and make sure none of these morons," she smiled sweetly at James, "Go off and get themselves killed. We couldn't have that now could we?"

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn,' was all James said in reply.

"Why Rhett, how could you say such things to a lady?" she said in mock disbelief.

"Will you two shut up so we can get going?" Sirius pleaded. 

"I suppose," Sunny replied.

As my three friends ladled out the potion I watched in excitement and asked, "So what animal do you want to be Sirius?"

"I'm not sure maybe I'll be a-," but Sunny interrupted him.

"Dimwits, you don't get to pick your animal, it picks you," she stated as if it was obvious.

"So as a Lab, you are loyal and kind?" James said.

"*Coughsuckupcough*" Sirius coughed.

"That's right Jamie, and you'd be a turtle. You know, a little slow on the uptake," and James's frown she said quickly, "or how about…a stallion."

"Uh huh, suure," James replied as he took a sip of his potion. Peter and Sirius followed in suit. Three seconds later they fell to the ground. I rushed over to help but Sunny held me back.

"That's suppose to happen, they will wake up in an hour or so," she explained as she leaned up against the wall and slid down to a seated position.

"I never got the chance to ask you how you became an animagi," I asked.

"Kinda stupid really. My three best friends are all half bloods like me. One day, Sam, Noodle, Zoe and I were playing in my parents' library when we came across the book with the potion in it. We thought it was a pretend book but we recognized the ingredients as some of that nasty smelling stuff in my parent's tall cupboard. To make a long story short, we made it, it worked, I was a dog, Sam a fox, Zoe was the skinniest cat I've ever seen and Noodle, a duck."

"A DUCK!" I cried in disbelief.

"Yes a duck, if you knew her it wouldn't seem that odd. But you won't believe how surprised we were when we found out it was a real potion. Still, we never told our parents and they never found out."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Indubitably," she said.

"You have this red stuff on your robes,"

"Actually it's magenta. Did you know you have a freckle on your leg?" she said cracking up.

I looked at her like she was insane. "Sorry inside joke,"

Over the next hour I felt as I really got to know _Leigh _not just Sunny. "Ooh, look they're moving," I pointed out.

She checked her watched, "The hour is over," then she sneaked over to James and yelled in his ear, "IT'S ALIVE,"

James who had been rising slowly sat up like a shot. *POP* *POP* *POP*. James, Sirius and Peter were gone and in their places were a dog, rat and a stag.

"Sirius, you dawg, you," I said in response to his form.

"Awe, look at those little padded feet," Sunny cooed, then she moved over to Peter, "Be careful, you wouldn't want my owl mistaking you're tail for a worm would you?"

"We could decorate those prongs of yours like a Christmas tree James," I said.

James was the first to change back, "Shut up Moony."

***

Every month the five of us would go roaming the grounds. Life was going great, until one day in October when a ministry owl approached Sunny. Confused as she was she took the letter. As she read all life and spark in her eyes went out. She threw down the letter and raced out of the Hall to Gryffindor tower. James read it quickly and raced after her. I picked up the letter and read something that made my heart break,

Dear Ms. Diggins,

I regret to inform you that last night your parents were killed buy You-Know-Who.

I stopped reading and ran after my friends. When I got into the common room I saw Sunny perched on James's lap, silent tears running down her face. "Oh James, I can't believe I'll never see my mum and dad ever again. They are gone forever. I am an official orphan what am I going to do now?"

"Shh, honey it is going to be alright, Mom and Dad would be offended to hear you talking like that. You know that they would want you to stay with us, they are your godparents you know."

"You're right," was all she could get out.

As I walked over to them I said, "Sunny I'm so sorry, do you want me to tell McGonagall you won't be at classes today?"

She glanced up at me pleadingly, "Would you Moony? I'm just gonna stay here forever."

It shattered my heart to see her looking so forlorn. She stood up to go to her room, "Night James, I love you."

"It's only 6:30, but I love you too."

"Whatever," was her only response.

***

As the days passed Sunny seemed to be repairing herself, but her smiles seemed empty. Two days before Halloween she seemed to be her old self when she announced at the breakfast table, "There's going to be a talent show."

Sirius looked at her like she had sprouted seven extra heads, "So, you're point is?"

"What you criminal masterminds aren't going to enter?"

"Hey we don't break the rules we just fracture them, slightly," I replied.

"You stick to that story Moony. Seriously though, Remus could play the sax, Sirius could tell jokes and I'm going to sing. If only I could find someone to sing with me…"

"Uh uh, no way Jose," James said quickly.

"Fine. I'm gonna go practice." And she walked off humming.

Sunny suddenly got hit buy a rash of mediocre jokes that seemed to be made buy one of those jealous girls. James was letting off steam by hitting Snape with various hexes, my personal favorite was the hippie charm. For three days he walked around passing out flowers telling people to 'Make love, not war'.

Snape still had flowers in his hair for the talent show. Most people played instruments, or danced, but I was bored to tears. I would have left but I promised Sunny I would support her so I had to stay. _Finally_ she came on stage mike in hand:

Unforgettable, That's what you are.   
Unforgettable, Though near or far.   
Like a song of love that clings to me,   
How the thought of you does things to me.   
Never before has someone been born. 

Unforgettable in every way. 

(Suddenly a male voice joined Sunny's as James stepped on stage)   
And forevermore that's how you'll stay.   
That's why darling it's incredible   
That someone so unforgettable   
Thinks that I am unforgettable, too. 

No never before has someone been born.   
Unforgettable in every way.   
And forevermore that's how you'll stay.   
That's why darling it's incredible   
That someone so unforgettable   
Thinks that I am unforgettable, too. 

As they took their bows, the crowed burst into cheers. Unsurprisingly, the two took home the first place trophy. Gryffindor house threw a party to celebrate but I saw Sunny slip out of the Portrait Hole. I followed her to the library, she slipped into one of the tables in the back where she sat down and cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Remus, hi. It is just that Unforgettable was my parent's song, they danced to it at their wedding and they always danced to it on their anniversary, October 31st."

"Sunny, I didn't know."

"Why should you. This year started out so great, coming to Hogwarts with you, James and the rest. Life was magnificent."

"Yeah you and Prongs are quite the dynamic duo," I said looking into her eyes.

She mumbled, "Yeah," before she leaned into a kiss.

It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me, It was like an explosion was going off inside my head. We pulled apart and she smiled. Then the mental alarm went off. It was screaming, you idiot you just kissed the girl James loves! He's gonna kill me! With these thoughts streaming through my head I ran out leaving behind a very confused Sunny.

When I got back to the common room I went directly up to bed trying to avoid James as much as humanly possible. I got up late the next morning to an empty dorm, the rest of the guys were probably down at breakfast. I got dressed quickly and made my way down the stairs. I heard voices talking.

"James, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," it was Lily Cooper, "last night I saw Sunny kissing Remus in the library," her eyes flicked up to me and apologized. I didn't feel resentful, in fact I felt thankful to Lily for giving me a way to discuss this with James. "I gotta go," and with that she left us to talk in private. 

I walked slowly down the remaining stairs slowly, "Listen James, I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking."

He…smiled, "Moony why didn't you tell me, I mean you two are perfect together."

"What!" I exploded, "But you love her, she loves you!"

"Well…yeah of course I do. Aunt Patricia dropped her off to play at my house, like, everyday when we were little."

"AUNT PATRICIA!"

"Yeah, Sunny's mom." He said with a rather confused expression on his face.

I just grabbed James's arm and ran off to the Great Hall. When we arrived I just grabbed Sunny and Lily's arm (with that third one that conveniently pops out when ever you need it j/k) and pulled them into the corridors. "We need to talk, James you explain to Lily and I'll talk to Sunny."

Sunny was pissed, apparently she didn't like being run out on after kissing I'd have to keep that in mind. "What do you want Lupin,"

"Sunny, listen I ran out last night because I thought that I had just kissed James's…girlfriend."

Her angry face scrunched up, "Eww, that's just plain Icky."

"Think back on all of our conversations, did you ever mention the fact that you were cousins." 

"Riiight…" she muttered, "does that mean you DO like me?"

"Of course I do Dingbat."

Those conversations were the beginning of two very permanent relationships. We were still together at graduation. Lily and James wanted to get married right away but Sunny and I weren't quite ready for that. Sunny stayed with her cousins and on that fateful night nobody noticed the body of a small dog on the lawn of the mangled house.

I turned over the photograph and smiled at the untidy scrawl,

Sunny and Moony, the ultimate oxymoron, together forever, 1977

A small tear trickled down my cheek. I put the stuff back in the box. I decided to go for a walk in the muggle part of the town. (Yippee the pizza's here! Ok I'm back) I paid little heed to the shops I passed but something made me enter the animal shelter. I decided to take a look at the dogs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a very forlorn looking Labrador. I stopped by her run and she came racing over to me and started licking my hand.

"Well Sir, I must say you are something special, that is the first time Allie has really reacted to anybody, well except for a rather greasy haired person, she didn't like him much."

"She must be an excellent judge of character," I said and then on an impulse I said, "I'll take her."

"Really!" the attendant said in surprise.

So after a mountain of paper work I was leading Allie home. When we got there I introduced my self, "Well, Allie I am Remus Lupin your new best friend. God, you look just like sunny don't you," I turned around to fill up her water dish. When I turned back around I saw something that made me drop the bowl in my hand.

"Hi, Moony."

"Sunny! What on earth are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

"You adopted me."

"But why did you spend 13 years as a dog?"

"That night Voldemort knocked me out and I didn't come to for a while and when I did I had lost my memory. But, today when you came in it all came flooding back. That is why I wanted you to take me here so I could change back. Won't your girlfriend mind having your old flame living with you?"

"What girlfriend? And our flame isn't old, Sunny," with that I reached under my shirt and pulled out a gold chain with half a sun on it, "I've never taken it off."

She pulled out a silver chain with half a moon on it, "Neither have I. Oh Remus I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Of course Dingbat."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

The End

Disclaimer: I own Fur-Fur the Freaky Temperamental Turtle, my dad owns Sunny. Anything that looks familiar is not mine. 

A/N: This is my longest fic yet. 9 whole pages (before html, now it is like 22)! Aren't you proud of me! I have been working on this for so long it is like six pages (front and back) written out. I would like to thank Mr. M**** for having a very boring Spanish class. My English teachers for having so much writing time even after I have finished the assignment, because that is where I wrote most of this story. The pizza man for delivering this tasty meal to my door. And now I'm just getting carried away if you want me to stop rambling, Review!


	2. Sunny Side Up

Sunny Side Up-Incredible 2  
Hermione Potter

  
Remus Lupin was releasing an owl when suddenly four large Hogwarts birds came swooping in with a large box. As soon as he untied the box the owls flew away. He lugged it down the stairs into the living room. He found a note I recovered this from the wreckage  
  
"Honey?" Remus called  
  
"What!" came the cheery reply as tall brunette came bounding with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"This is for you," and he showed her the box.  
  
"Presents?" she said merrily.  
  
"Some of your old stuff I think."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see that stuff again, and she ripped open the box, More boxes, how thoughtful..."  
  
"Bring them over to the couch," Remus suggested.  
  
So Remus and Sunny sat on their couch going through the boxes.  
  
"Old robes, my wand! Woo-hoo! I thought Id have to get a new one. Let's see how the old twig does, uh, Papyrus Excavatious!" and all the papers in the box vanished, "Hmm... pictures...my N.E.W.T.S... Holy crap!"  
  


"What is it, honey?" Remus asked wondering what could possibly get his wife, wife so excited.  
  


"My old diary from when I first came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh really, can I read it?"  
  
  
"Of course not this is private property. I'll read it to you."  
  
Dear Diary, today I saw a boy, I wondered if he noticed me- (j/k j/k j/k!)  
Dear Anna, (Diary was to lame  
This stinks! We have to move, again! To England nonetheless, sure birth place of the Rolling Stones and Rory Gallagher, but still. Mom says my new school will be safer. What I want to know is what is the matter with Poland? Sure there is the whole language barrier thing, and the weird weather. Still, we've only been here a month and we are moving again. For the past year we've moved around so much that I have to check my passport just to know where I am. This is insane. Plus I miss my friends. I doubt that well ever go back to America, home. I haven't seen or heard from them in ages. It takes an owl 3 weeks to cross the pond.  
  
Dad's job is with the U.N. Ministry, so we have to move all the time but they promise we will stay in the U.K./Britain/England (Why can't they pick a freaking name????) for a while.  
  
I'll actually go to school again, probably gonna be boring. Majorly sighworthy. Oh well maybe it will be fun. Not likely.  
  
  
Days Later Dear Anna,  
So here I am at Hogwarts. My new school, I was sorted into a house Gryffindor. Some real characters in my room, three girls all sigh about some James bloke. Oh dear god I sound British, or Australian, who cares. One girl, flower name, is okay. She mentioned something about dinner. Gotta go.  
  
Nighttime  
Anna,  
You won't believe who is here Chris, James! I haven't seen him since, well I can't remember but it's been a while. Here's what happened.  
  
I was wandering down through the halls completely lost when I saw Lily (the nice one) talking to some of her friends. I walked over trying to score some directions when I recognized the skinny boy with black hair was Chris! I ran over (and in order to cause as much embarrassment as possible) cried "Fur-Fur the Freaky Temperamental Turtle!" and jumped on his back.  
  
He obviously knew I (besides our cousin Leian) would be the only person to call him that so he started to tickle me. The rest of the group seemed startled, to say the least, about my entrance. The cute guy with blondish/brown hair spoke first asking if we knew each other. Of course we did so I said so. Then Lily asked who I was, I guess I didn't introduce myself to her up in the room so I introduced myself to everybody.   
  
"Leigh Diggins half-blood witch extrodinaire (sp??)," what can I say I was a bit hyper.  
  
The cutie asked why Chris called me Sunny. Chris intercepted that one and answered "her middle name is Allison-"  
  
"And I'm assuming that you all know that his middle name is Christopher. Hence Fur-Fur the Freaky Temperamental Turtle.  
  
Chris interrupted me (probably praying that I wouldn't find it necessary to explain the origin of the name) "Sunny please call me James."  
  
I agreed but only if he would give me a tour of the school. As we bounced off (well, I bounced, he was dragged) I asked a ton of questions including, "So, who was the cutie?"  
  
"Lily, Lily Pedersen," he sighed.  
  
"Ooh, James likes Lily! But really James, the guy!"  
  
"Remus? Remus Lupin, he is one of my saner friends."  
  
"Oh really, why are you going by James now? I liked cousin Fur-Fur."  
  
"Dad isn't here so there isn't another James around to get confused with." Makes sense.  
  
Anna  
For the past week James and I have reminisced of family reunions, birthday parties etc. When last night James dragged me into the haunted girl's bathroom, where three of his friends were waiting, Sirius Black (that guy is hilarious), Peter Pettigrew (creepy) and Remus Lupin (just too cute that one).   
  
"Sunny," Remus interrupted, "did you really write all that stuff or are you yanking my chain?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it… I liked Sirius, he had that whole bad boy thing going-" she paused, "You don't actually think I'm serious do you?"  
  
"NO! Of course not."  
  
"Good, now back to the diary."  
  
James leaned over a bubbly cauldron, then looked over at the guys, "Well, it's ready."  
  
The creepy little idiot leapt out of his puny little chair, "What are you crazy! Don't talk about that in front of…her!"  
  
"Jeez man, take a chill pill. Sunny is my inspiration for the whole animagus thing." He looked at me expectantly; I rolled my eyes and transformed. They were all stunned except for James who seemed a bit smug. The one bad thing about being a dog is the whole colorblind deal, really annoying and after you change back, scary man, real scary. Anyway, after I changed back it was silent, so I spoke first "Now do you get the whole Sunny thing?"  
  
They mumbled affirmatives and I explained to Remus what he and I would be doing. Watching our Sleeping Beauties so they wouldn't croak. James and I continued to make fun of each other until Sirius interrupted our repartee by drinking his bit of the potion. One, two, three, the boys dropped like flies...pity it would only last for an hour but still it gave Remus and I a chance to chat. At first all he wanted to know was how I had figured out the animagus potion. Then the conversation drifted, he wanted to know everything about me, it was so sweet.  
  
After I gave him the story of my life in a nutshell, I asked him something I had been wondering about, "How much does it suck to be a werewolf?"  
  
He seemed surprised, "What are you...how did you know?"  
  
"James told me that one of his friends was a werewolf and the other was a wacko. Sirius is a borderline nut job so process of elimination leaves you, Moony. Your nickname didn't discourage me much."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's annoying, you have to keep secrets from your friends so they won't think you're a monster and when the full moon comes I'm locked away like, well, a caged animal, just so I won't hurt anyone."   
  
"I've never heard it explained like that before," I said softly. He just smiled, my knees went weak but before I could go to a more interesting subject, like whether or not he had a girlfriend, James began to stir. I was at the missed opportunity to I yelled in his ear, "IT'S ALIVE!"   
  
He grumbled but was interrupted by turning into a deer. Sirius was a dog, and whatisface was a rat. There was a big hubbub blah blah, now I sleep.  
  
Anna,  
Sorry I haven't written in a while but the full moon just passed so for the past three nights we (me, James, Sirius, Remus and the other guy) have been out in the forest, or in Hogsmede having a blast. I haven't been around this many animagi for a year. Sorry this is so short, time for breakfast!  
  
A,  
Oh dear God why? Why did he have to kill them? I just can't believe I'll never see mom or dad ever again, they're just dead. That nincompoop Voldemort killed them. I don't have a family. And those idiots at the ministry are sorry to inform me of it a week after it happens in a FORM LETTER! A form letter for Christ's sake.  
  
I'm just glad James is here, he says I can go live with him, Aunt Cathy and Uncle Jim. But, why did they have to leave me here, I should be with mom and dad instead of sitting on my bed playing "Don't Cry Out Loud" over and over again. Nobody else is ever going to call me 'Little One' when I'm 5'8" like daddy did and no more snuggling with mom, oh god I miss them so much.  
  
Anna,  
I've decided to sing in the talent show on Halloween, Mom & Dad's song "Unforgettable" they won't play it this year so I'll sing it for them. Maybe James will sing it with me, probably not but we'll see.  
  
Anna,  
We won! but THAT LITTLE PRICK! Just walking out after I work up the nerve to kiss him he walks out! Okay, okay, okay I was in the library thinking about mom and dad so I started to cry, when Remus came in looking so damned adorable and being so sensitive and when I looked him in the eye I just couldn't help it, I kissed him. His lips, oh it was amazing-but back to him being a jackass. I barely have time to open my eyes and he's gone. The nerve of that guy!  
  
Here comes Lily, "What's the matter Leigh?"  
  
"Boys are pigs." I reply  
  
"Realllly. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I've really liked this guy for a while but I've been to shy to do anything or when I do work up the nerve somebody would get in the way. Then tonight I finally worked up the courage to do something about it and he walked away. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" I explain.  
  
"The walking away thing? No. Really liking someone but having other people get in the way? Oh yeah."  
  
"Well you should go for it. Don't let anyone stand in your way. That is my advice for the week. Good night."  
  
Anna,  
Lots to say so I'll start at the beginning (for once).  
  
I woke up this morning, brushed my teeth blah blah. Lily and I were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast but she had to go back for something. I don't know, so I grabbed us a couple of seats, I wasn't about to sit with James, Sirius, the jerk and the rat. Lily looked kind of guilty when she sat down but I was more interested in my French toast, again contemplating the origins of its name when Remus came in dragging James behind him. Then he dragged Lily and I out to a corridor. I was pissed, oh yeah, if I was one of those guys on Merry Melodies*, smoke would be coming out of my ears. Here's why a) he walked out on me b) after he KISSED me c) he ripped me away from my French toast (a capital offense).   
  
So I asked, "What do you want Lupin?" yes I was most certainly pissed.  
  
"Sunny, we need to talk." I tried to reply but he continued, "I'm really sorry about last night. I just kinda freaked out because I thought I had just kissed James's...Girlfriend."  
  
A dozen thought's streamed through my head such as: eww, gross, nasty "Yicky."   
  
He continued, "Well think about it Sunny, in all of our conversations you failed to mention you two were related."  
  
How stupid of me right Anna? Then I realized something else, "Wait, does that mean you do like me?"  
  
"Of course I do Dingbat," I smiled so hard my face hurt.  
  
I looked over at James and Lily, those two looked awful cozy. I took Remus by the hand and led him back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Why are we going in here?"  
  
"Breakfast you Dingbat, French Toast to be exact," he looked confused oh well.  
  
And with that Sunny closed the old diary and asked, "What was that owl you sent earlier?"  
  
"A surprise that will be hear in 5...4...3...2...1."  
  
The fireplace lit up and a sooty figure tumbled out. As the figure dusted himself off he saw Remus, "Professor Lupin!" it was Harry.  
  
Sunny looked shell shocked, "J-J-James?!" she cried incredulously and threw her arms around him  
  
"Um, no, James was my father, I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied while shooting Remus confused looks.  
  
"Sunny, this is Harry, Harry this is Leigh, my wife and James's cousin."  
  
"Little Harry, last time I saw you, you were just a little baby all snuggly in your cradle."  
  
"I have family other than the Dursleys's! What on earth was I doing living there for 11 years or where you in Azkaban like Sirius?"  
  
"What on earth was Sirius doing in Azkaban?" Sunny said.  
  
Remus explained to Harry about his cousin and filled Sunny in on what had happened to Sirius. "Can I come visit you guys over the holidays?"

"Or go back to Lily's horrid sister's house? Not a chance buddy," Sunny said excitedly.

"Smashing, wait 'til Hermione and Ron here about this!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
THE END  
A/N: That's all she wrote folks! Merry Melodies are what we now know as Loony Tunes. I started to cry while writing the part where Sunny's parents die, so that is why it is a bit jumbled not to mention that your train of though tends to go out the window when you are mad or upset. If I offended anybody with my random comments about England or Australia I'm sorry. Read and review as always and ferret w/ a fez- yes I do believe that you are the only person to not like pizza (besides my dad, he hates cheese). Ah, yes, I like Napster. My random comment of the day. I'm seriously considering changing my penname what do you guys think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sunny 


End file.
